


¿Recuerdas?

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordenando un ático se pueden recordar muchas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Recuerdas?

El ático era un completo desorden. Muchas cajas, demasiado polvo, cosas que hacía años no veía. Suspiró cansado, ordenar y limpiar eso le llevaría todo el día (y quizás más de uno). Realmente no sabía por donde empezar. Quizás debería haber subido una bolsa, para tirar algunas cosas.

Agarró unas cajas apiladas, y las comenzó a abrir. La mayoría era ropa vieja, que no le quedaba a ninguno de los habitantes de esa casa. Las puso a un costado, para donarlas mas adelante. Corrió una bicicleta vieja, que seguramente no volvería a funcionar nunca. En otra caja encontró algunos adornos que su suegra le había regalado el día que se mudaron. Hizo una mueca de asco, eran las cosas más horribles que había visto en su vida. Por suerte la mujer le había creído que con la mudanza esas cosas se habían perdido, porque sino tendría que haber puesto eso en su bello y armonioso hogar.

Escuchó unos pasos, se giró y sonrió al ver a la recién llegada.

-Hola Kurt- Saludó la mujer

-Hola Mercedes, hacía unas semanas que no te veía- Respondió el hombre, corriendo unas cajas. La mujer lo ayudó.

-Si. Ya sabes, todo esto de manejar el nuevo Club Glee es agotador- Le comentó la morena- Me dijo Isabella que estabas aquí arriba, ordenando-

-Así es. Quiero convertir este cuarto en un gimnasio- Respondió Kurt, a lo que su amiga alzó una ceja

-¿Por qué?-

-Para tonificar músculos, y bajar esos dos fatales kilos demás que llevo encima- Le explicó el de ojos verdes, a lo que su amiga río

-Ay cielo, hay cosas que nunca cambiaran- Se sonrieron- Déjame que te ayudo-

Siguieron ordenando, hasta que encontraron, escondida y al fondo de todo, una caja grande que decía en letras delicadas "Glee". Se miraron, expectantes.

-¿La abrimos?- Preguntó la mujer

-Pues, si queremos ordenar bien, deberíamos- Abrieron la caja

Lo primero que vieron dentro es una foto grande, enmarcada. En ella se podía ver a doce adolescentes y un hombre de unos treinta años. Todos sonreían, con euforia reflejada en sus rostros. Una chica y un chico levantaban orgullosos un trofeo.

-Mira a esos chicos- Comentó Kurt, con una sonrisa suave- Están tan felices, es el mejor momento de sus vidas. No tienen ninguna preocupación, no hay problemas. Lo único importante es ese trofeo que tienen en las manos- Kurt y Mercedes se quedan unos segundos contemplando la foto- Bueno, veamos que más hay aquí-

Sacaron unas mayas viejas, llenas de strass. También unos viejos CD's (unos reales vejestorios). Había también algunas cartas, algunos dvd's y dos medallas. Pero lo que abundaban eran fotos.

-Mira- Dijo Mercedes, sus ojos se habían humedecido- Es Quinn, embarazada de siete meses- En la foto estaba la ex-Cheerio junto a Finn- Y en está otra estamos todas las chicas-

-Mira, esta es del cumpleaños sorpresa que le organizamos a Brittany- En la fotografía se podía observar a la rubia sonriendo, con Matt y Mark sosteniendo una torta frente a ella- Aquí está la de cuando Rachel se fue a París- Comenta el chico, observando a la castaña plasmada en esa foto, abrazando a Finn, llorando ambos

-Lo recuerdo, ese día fue muy triste- Dijo Mercedes, viendo la foto- Además, a las dos semanas también se fue Finn, a buscarla-

-Cierto. Volvieron al mes siguiente, diciendo que se iban a casar- Dijo en una carcajada Kurt

-Es verdad. Que bueno que él ya había cortado con Quinn-

-Si, creo que se sintió muy liberado cuando se enteró de que el bebé en realidad era de Puck. Pero aún así, lo de Finn y Rach fue demasiado apurado-

-Bueno, pero les ha ido bien hasta ahora- Argumentó Mercedes- Ella trabaja en Brodway y el ya lleva muchos CD's vendidos. Y no nos olvidemos de Carrie- Agregó la morena, viendo una foto de Rachel embarazada

-Es verdad. Es increíble que la pequeña ya tenga 5 años- Dijo Kurt, mientras ordenaba seguía sacando fotos- Mira, aquí está la foto de la boda de Brittany y Artie-

-Ho, Brit estaba tan linda y Artie tan elegante- Dijo emocionada la mujer

-Yo creo que nadie imaginaba que iban a terminar juntos. Todos apostábamos que terminaría con Tina- Rió Kurt

-Yo creo que lo que nadie se esperaba era lo de Tina y Santana. Eso si que fue una sorpresa- Refutó Mercedes, viendo en una foto como las ya mencionadas celebraban su segundo aniversario

-Aquí hay una foto de Quinn y Puck con su pequeña en brazos- Dijo emocionada Mercedes

-Es un milagro que finalmente hayan decidido quedársela- Afirmó Kurt

-Ella si que está enorme. Creo que ella es la que nos marca el paso del tiempo- Dijo Mercedes

-Si, ha crecido mucho- Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa nostálgica- Está igual a Quinn-

-Es verdad. Es increíble que ya vaya a terminar la universidad-

-Estamos viejos- Comentó Kurt, cuando escuchó unos pasos y alguien ingresó al ático

-Estaremos viejos, pero yo aún no necesito viagra- Dijo orgulloso el recién llegado, haciendo que los otros dos pusieran los ojos en blanco- Isabella me dijo que estaban aquí ¿Qué hacen?-

-Ordenamos- Dijo Kurt- Y de paso, sacamos algunos recuerdos del pasado-

-Recién le comentaba a Kurt que es increíble que tu hija ya esté por empezar la Universidad. Debes estar orgulloso, ¿no Puck?- Preguntó la morena, mostrándole al hombre la foto

-Si, mi niña está grande- Dijo orgulloso Noah- Miren, en esta foto aún tenía mi cresta-

-Yo creo que te queda lindo el cabello del mismo largo- Dijo Mercedes- Y si a tus cuarenta años seguías usando la cresta, ibas a ser un viejo ridículo-

-Apoyo a la mujer- Dijo el de ojos verdes

-Ja ja ja- Dijo sarcásticamente Noah- Les recuerdo que no soy el único que tiene cuarenta-

-Pero nosotros los llevamos con estilo- Aclaró Kurt, acomodándose el flequillo- Yo sigo la moda, de mi edad, pero la sigo-

-Es cierto, yo también. Se que a mi edad no me puedo vestir como una adolescente- Agregó Mercedes

Entonces alguien entró al ático.

-Les traje limonada-

-Gracias Isabella, eres una dulzura- Le dijo Mercedes

-No hay de que tía, saben que me gusta ayudar- Le contestó Isabella, sonriéndole

-Cariño- La llamó Kurt

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres ver fotos de tu padre y tus tíos en la prepa?- Preguntó Hummel

-¡Por supuesto! No veo esas fotos desde antes que nos mudamos, creí que las habíamos perdido, como los adornos de la abuela- Comentó la muchacho

-Hee, si claro- Dijo Kurt- Mira, esta es de la boda de tu tía Rachel y tu tío Finn- Le explicó, mostrándole una fotografía en la que aparecían los mencionados en el altar

-Ho… la tía Rachel estaba hermosa. ¡Miren esta, es de cuando yo terminé la primaria!- Dijo la muchacha- ¡Y miren, esta es de cuando se casaron tu y papá!- La chica estaba emocionada

Kurt miró la foto, en ella aparecía él mismo quince años atrás. Llevaba un traje fino color rosa pálido y tenía una sonrisa que era imposible ocultar. A su lado había un hombre vestido con un sobrio traje negro, que tenía una sonrisa idéntica en su rostro, y que abrazaba fuertemente a Kurt. Junto a ellos estaba Mercedes, llorando, con un vestido azul oscuro. Del otro lado estaba Finn, también de negro, sonriendo felizmente. También estaba Quinn, con un vestido celeste, alzando a una pequeña idéntica a ella, que llevaba un vestido rosa con volados.

-Éramos tan jóvenes- Suspiró Mercedes

-Y ahora están tan viejos- Dijo riendo Isabella

-Hey, mocosa, mas respeto con tus mayores- Le dijo Puck con el seño fruncido

-Vamos papá, era una broma- Dijo la chica abrazándolo- Ustedes son jóvenes-

-Isabella, en esta foto pareciera que eres tu madre. Si no fuera porque te tiene en brazos, juraría que eres tu- Le comentó Kurt- Estás tan grande. Mi pequeña princesa está por acabar la Universidad- Sollozó el muchacho, logrando que la chica lo abrace- Tranquila, tranquila, estoy bien-

-A veces es increíble lo maricón que eres- Dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco y ganándose así un golpe de Kurt

-Bueno, entonces no te hubieses casado conmigo. Después de todo, soy el maricón que elegiste-

-Vamos Kurt, no te pongas en plan de diva que me recuerdas a Rachel- Se quejó el hombre

-Tío Kurt, ¿cómo fue lograr que papá admitiera que era gay?- Preguntó curiosa la muchacha

-Bueno, nos llevó varios años y la colaboración de todos- Aseguró el hombre

-Pasé por una gran crisis- Admitió Noah

-Que bueno que la hayas pasado, no me imagino un padrastro mejor que el tío Kurt- Dijo feliz la muchacha. Luego miró el reloj y agregó- Tengo que irme, le prometí a mamá que la iría a visitar hoy- Saludó a todos y se marchó

-Yo también me tengo que ir. Dejé a Jhon solo con los niños, y esos pequeños pilluelos son capaces de enloquecerlo. Además, tengo que terminar la selección de temas para las seccionales- Se despidió y también se fue

La pareja se quedó acomodando las cosas, hasta que Noah encontró una foto algo gastada al final de la caja.

-Hey, mira. Somos tu y yo- Le dijo a su marido, abrazándolo por la espalda y mostrándole la foto. Kurt sonrió

-Teníamos veintidós años. Es una foto de nuestra primera cita- Dijo el de ojos verdes, sonriendo- ¿Crees que estamos viejos?-

-No. Vamos Hummel, en la cama tienes la energía de un adolescente- El comentario le ganó un pequeño golpe- ¿Qué? Es cierto-

-No digas esas cosas- Dijo el hombre, ruborizándose. Noah lo besó.

-Cuando haces esas cosas me vuelves loco- Dijo, tumbándolo en el piso y comenzando a besar su cuello

-¡Noah Puckerman, déjame! ¡Además no hice nada!- Chilló Kurt, intentando correr a la persona que tenía encima

-Claro que si, te portas como si hiciéramos todas estas cosas por primera vez y me encanta que te portes como un inocente niño- Aclaró el mayor, quitándole la camisa

-¡Ya suéltame gorila sin cerebro!- Se quejó el hombre

-Vamos Kurtie, no me digas que no te excita hacerlo en el ático?- Kurt lo miró reprobándolo, aunque finalmente suspiró

-Un poco- Admitió

Y si, quizás ya no eran unos adolescentes. Pero mierda, cuando estaban juntos podían sentir la sangre joven correr por sus venas.


End file.
